Ultrasound medical imaging or nondestructive testing (NDT) applications have a growing demand for more sophisticated excitation waveforms and a sequential scanning method for large numbers of piezoelectric or capacitive-electrostatic elements array. The commonly used ultrasound transmit pulse generator circuit generally consists of a pair of P-type and N-type high voltage power MOSFETs driven by a very fast and powerful gate driver circuit. Each channel of the pulse generator needs to produce high voltage and high current to charge or discharge the load capacitance at ultrasound frequency or speed. The load capacitance, including the piezoelectric or capacitive-electrostatic elements and the cable equivalent capacitance, usually is quite large. The advanced harmonic ultrasound imaging technology requires that the waveform generated from this pulse generator contains the least amount of second harmonics as possible
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method to overcome the above problem. The system and method would desirably provide a transmit pulse generating circuit and method that can produce well matched rising and falling edges to allow registered users the ability of adding content, contests and promotions to web properties
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem. The system and method it would be desirable to provide a transmit pulse generating circuit and method that can produce well matched rising and falling edges would allow registered users the ability of adding content, contests and promotions to web properties.